Rory Gilmore's Guide to the Gregory Boys
by somebody2693
Summary: Lorlei goes to Europe and Rory is sent to live with a family freind..... who has seven boys Tristan, Jess, Dean, and Logan plus three other guys all in one family. Imagine the possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore's Guide to the Gregory boys

I just read a book called Megan Meade's guide to the McGowan Boys and that gave me this idea. It's dumb, but who cares.

Prologue

"RORY!" Lorelei shouted running into the Crap Shack. She found Rory on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice for who knows what time. "Rory! Stop reading. O man I can't believe it."

"Calm down Mom. Breathe for goodness sakes." Rory said, not looking up from her book.

"Rory, Luke proposed!" Lorelei shouted at her daughter.

"What!" Rory shouted. Finally she thought to herself. She knew they had been in love with each other since, well since they first met. The whole town knew, as a matter of fact. "Congratulations!"

"He's taking me to Europe!" Lorelei shouted, excited. "Next week!"

Rory was astounded. Her mom and Luke going to Europe? Not only that, but where was she going to live. School started in a week and a half, it's not like she could go to Europe. Harvard would not accept students who skip school to go to Europe.

"Uhh, mom. Hate to be Johnny rain cloud, but where am I going to live?" Lorelei paused for a moment.

"Well, I see two options; you could transfer to a school in Europe." Lorelei suggested, hoping she would take that option, but knowing she wouldn't. Rory loved Stars Hollow and could never be that far away from it.

"What's option two?" Rory asked.

"Well, Luke has a really close friend, Ray Gregory. You could live with him and his family in Hartford." Lorelei said slowly. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Tell me later."

Rory didn't know what to do. On one hand there's Harvard, but on the other hand there was her mom. She didn't know if she could do without either. She lay on her bed for several hours alternating between crying and sleeping.

She knew what she had to do but she didn't want to. Finally she went back out of her room. She had made her decision

Lorelei was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Rory stepped out.

"Mom…" Rory said. "I'll miss you when I'm at the Gregory's."

Lorelei sighed. It was going to be hard. They both knew it would be. But if Rory wanted to get into Harvard, she had to stay in the states. And they both knew how much she wanted to get into Harvard. It was going to be hard but they both knew they could do it.

"So… what do you know about the Gregory's? Rory asked. She wanted to get all the facts before moving in with them.

Well," Lorelei said hesitating, "They live in Hartford. And… they have seven boys." Lorelei said cringing.

"Oh great," Rory said with a sigh. She knew nothing about boy. She had never dated anyone. She had never even had a kiss unless you counted when Thomas Finalry grabbed her and kissed her behind the gazebo in fifth grade at the town's annual bird calling festival. She didn't. How in the world would she be able to live with seven boys if she couldn't even get up the courage to talk to Sean Watson, her crush for three years running? She sighed again. This was going to be hard, but it was for the best. Wasn't it?

OK this is the prologue of a story I'm thinking about writing. I most likely won't updae that often, maybe once a week, maybe every twoo weeks, maybe once a month. I'm taking my time to write it. This idea is based loosely around a book, but isn't going to be exactly like it. Oh, and this takes place at the beginning of Rory's Sophmore year, so nothing in the show has happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Kristie


	2. Chapter 2

Rory Gilmore's Guide to the Gregory Boys

Chapter 2-Meeting Everyone

DING DONG

"She's here!" Lorelei shouted as she opened the door finding a blonde woman, about 5 foot ten, standing on the doorstep.

"Hi, you must be Regina." Lorelei said smiling.

"Yes, and you are Lorelei?" Regina asked. When Lorelei nodded she added, "Congratulations, I heard you and Luke are engaged.

"Yes, we are. Oh, meet my daughter, Rory," Lorelei said as Rory walked out of her room. She had somehow managed to carry all her luggage out with her. On her back was a book bag, a duffel bag was swung over her shoulder. She was carrying a small suitcase in one hand and was pulling a larger suitcase on wheels behind her. She looked like she was about to tip over. She was wearing a pink tank top, white shorts, and pink flip-flops. Sunglasses with white rims were perched on her head.

"Hi Rory," Regina said smiling. "You look like you need a little help." Regina took the large and small suitcases out of Rory's hands. "I'll just put these in the truck." She said going outside leaving Rory and Lorelei alone.

Rory dropped the rest of her bags and pulled her mom into a tight hug. "I'll miss you," Rory whispered in her mom's ear.

"I'll miss you too," Lorelei whispered back. As they pulled apart both had tears in their eyes.

"Well, I got to go," Rory said and they went to join Regina outside. Rory put the rest of her luggage in the back of the truck, then she and Regina climbed in.

"Bye mom!" Rory shouted out the open window as Regina pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye Hon!" Lorelei shouted watching as the car that held her only daughter disappear as Regina turned onto Stars Hollow's main street. "I'll miss you," Lorelei whispered again, this time to herself.

Back in the car Rory watched as they passed the sign that said "You are leaving Stars Sallow". She sighed. She was going to miss this place. Sure, Hartford was only thirty minutes away and she could probably visit a lot, but it wouldn't be the same as living there. Plus there would be no mom or Luke. She sighed again and wondered for what felt like the billionth time if she had made the right choice.

"Hon," Regina said interrupting Rory's thoughts. "I Have to warn you, our house is really different then what you are use to." Regina continued glancing at Rory before turning her eyes back to the road

"I know," Rory said, turning away from the window and facing Regina. "It'll take some getting used to, but I can do it." _I hope_ she added to herself.

"I'm sure you can Hon," Regina said turning onto a street. "Just know I'll be here if you need me. Ahh, here we are."

Rory looked out the window. There was a house. It was fairly big, but not mansion-size. That's not what caught her attention though. In the front yard were the boys, she assumed. They were all playing ultimate Frisbee. Shirts verses skins. She was right. This would defiantly take some getting used to.

When Rory got out of the car the man, who she assumed was Ray, said, "All right, all right, games over."

"Come here guys," Regina said also getting out of the car. "Meet Rory."

"Hey Rory," They all chorused, like they were in a kindergarten classroom instead of in their own yard.

"Rory huh?" The guy she assumed was Ray said. "I'm Ray. How's old Luke doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine," Rory said quietly. She shifted slightly as all the guys were still staring at her.

"Good, good. Well, I've got to go work. Why don't you get acquainted with the boys while Regina works on dinner?" Not waiting for her answer, Ray hustles inside. Regina follows a little more slowly, glancing back at Rory. Rory's left outside. With seven boys. Who were still staring at her. Oh boy, she mumbled to herself taking a deep breath.

Once they saw their parents were gone the boys became a little more relaxed. One sauntered right over to Rory and draped his arm around her. "Hey Ace," he said leading her over to the other guys. "My name is Logan and I am a senior." Logan continued to introduce his brothers pointing to each one. "That's Jess, he's supposed to be a junior but he'll be in tenth grade with you and Tristan. Then that's Tristan, he's your age. Then there is Dean, who is a sophomore, and his twin brother, Matt, who might actually be in some of your classes also, since he's so fucking smart. Then there's Brandon, who's thirteen, and Billy, who's seven."

Rory took a moment to take all this in and surveyed the boys. Logan wasn't the tallest one of the group, but it was obvious he was the leader and the oldest. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes.

Jess looked like your typical bad boy, with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was short, only an inch or two taller then Rory. He wore a Metallic black t-shirt and jeans with black Etnies.

Tristan was blonde and had blue eyes. His hair had the 'just got out of bed' style that most girls drooled over. He smirked at Rory when she glanced at him

Dean was the tallest of the group, about 6'2. He had medium brown hair and green eyes.

Dean's twin, Matt, looked similar to Dean, but they didn't really look like twins. His brown hair was lighter and longer. It dangled right above his eyes. His eyes were a bright ocean blue. He was a little shorter then Dean, about six foot. He wore a black t-shirt that said "LOSER" on it, with a light and dark blue jacket over that, faded jeans, and blue converses.

Brandon was about five four, had dark brown floppy hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt that said "If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn?".

Billy was the typical little boy. He had blonde floppy hair, big adorable blue eyes, and eyelashes he could trip over. He was wearing a Spiderman t-shirt and a Boston Red Sox cap.

Rory couldn't believe she was going to be living with all these guys. That was just too scary of a thought. She sighed and a thought that she had thought many times that day ran once again through her head. This will most defiantly take some getting used to.

A/N- Wow, two posts in a day, that'll like never happen again. I just got inspired for this chapter and decided to write it. By the way, I have no clue what the pairing will be. I'm deciding between three guys at this point, and I need input. Tell me what you want to see. I might even change pairings a couple times so please don't ask me that.

On another note thanks to rockrose, my only reviewer so far.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Kristie


	3. Chapter 3

Rory Gilmore's Guide

Chapter 2

Rory was sitting on the window seat of her new bedroom. She couldn't believe this was her room. It was extremely different then her room at home. This room was pink.

And she meant pink. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the curtains, you guessed it, pink! Everything was pink the dresser even had pink roses painted all over it. The room couldn't have been pinker if it had been flooded with pepto bismol.

Sure, it was a nice room. It just wasn't her. Her old room was filled with Harvard paraphernalia and her favorite books. This room was more suited for a monkey then Rory.

After gazing around the room, Rory looked back at the laptop sitting in her lap. She remembered when she got it.

FLASHBACK

"Rory! Rory come here!" Lorelei shouted for her daughter once she saw what was on the porch.

It was a box, fairly big in size, and on the top it said RORY GILMORE and their address in big bold capital letters.

Lorelei was dragging the box into the house when Rory came out of her room.

"What is it Mom? I'm trying to study." Rory said annoyed while not looking up from the algebra textbook she was reading over.

"Ooof," Lorelei grunted as she finally managed to get the box into the house and then promptly fell over making a loud thud which made Rory finally glance up from her textbook. She looked at the box curiously.

"What's that," Rory asked Lorelei who was climbing up from the ground.

"That's what I want to know," Lorelei said, also staring at the box." Why else would I drag in a huge heavy box even when the evil thing tried to tackle me? It has your name on it and no return address."

"I wonder who it's from," Rory said thoughtfully.

"Well," Lorelei said. "Why don't you just open the thing already?" She asked growing impatient.

"Okay," Rory said as she went to get some succors. She slit the tape that was on the box then opened it.

In it sat a laptop. A black sleek HP Pavilion Notebook. One that Rory had always wanted but never asked for because she knew her mom could never afford it.

"Wow, who would send me this?" Rory wondered aloud.

Lorelei just stood in shock staring at the laptop before answering. "There is a card, maybe it says in there," Lorelei said pointing to the white envelope that was sitting on top of the laptop. "Why don't you open it?"

"Okay," Rory said and she bent down to retrieve the card. She slit it open and opened up the note inside.

_Dear Rory,_

_This is an early fifteenth birthday present. And a late 1st through 14th birthday present. And a few Christmas presents. This basically is for not being in your life. I'm sorry._

_Your Dad,_

_Christopher Haden_

_P.S. No Lorelei I didn't steal it or the money I used to buy it._

"Oh my god," Lorelei said after she read the letter. "I cannot believe it," She continued.

Rory looked at her mom hesitantly afraid she was mad.

"He sent you a laptop," Lorelei said angrily. "And didn't send me anything! How dare him!"

Rory looked relieved and consoled her mom, "Don't worry, I'll let you use it some of the time."

"Okay Lorelei said happily. "Now, I need coffee!"

END FLASHBACK

Rory chuckled softly as she remembered. Then she opened her laptop to look at her email. She saw she had several messages and opened the first one.

_To: Harvrdrox15_

_From: Koreangoddess99_

_Oh my god. I can't believe you are officially living with seven guys. Are they hot? Are they our age? You have got to tell me everything. God, I live through you. Since I'll no longer be by your side you have to let me know what's happening. Give me the 411 on guys. Make like a guide book for all other girls. Something like, Rory Gilmore's guide to understanding the guy's mind. It would sell like hotcakes. Anyway, email me back ASAP. And remember, I want to know EVERYTHING!_

_Lane_

Rory laughed as she read her best friend ranting. Man she would miss Lane. And her Stars Hallow. And her… She had to stop thinking like this. This was a great opportunity for her. Rory clicked on her next email.

_To: Harvrdrox15_

_From: Coffeeisagod16_

_Hey Honey,_

_Oh man. I am going to kill Luke. He's only let me have three cups of coffee. Is he insane? Does he have a death wish? You never deny a Gilmore their coffee. God I am marrying a guy who takes away my coffee. Oh, wait. He just left for the bathroom. Now is my chance. Yes! Score! I have got my hand on the elixir of life! Shit. He came back and took it away. Evil Lucas. He will pay for this. Call me tonight. If I don't answer I am in jail. Accused of murder. I need my coffee._

_The reason your alive and reading this,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Good luck with the seven guys. You are so lucky. I would have killed to live with seven guys when I was your age. Oh wait I still would. Don't do anything I would if I was your age and in your position._

Rory laughed again at her mom's antics. She sure was insane. Then Rory opened her last email

_To: Harvrdrox15_

_From: Carrotsrgood4u_

_Rory,_

_Your mom is insane. She is so goofy and needs no more coffee. She's had seven cups already. Plus the cup I know she snuck when we got off the plane and she said she had to go to the restroom. I don't know how you deal with her. She's like a five-year-old. Oh great, she's spotted someone who is selling poodles. I've got to go stop her from killing them._

_Luke_

As she finished reading Rory heard a knock at her door. "Come in," She said as she closed her laptop.

She glanced up to see one of the Gregory boys leaning against her doorway. She couldn't remember his name. She though it started with a T. Oh yeah, Tristan. "Hey," Rory said.

Hey," Tristan said right back. "Listen, I'm going to a party tonight. Sort of an end of the summer deal. You want to come?"

Rory hesitated. Parties weren't really her thing. Plus she had a feeling Ray or Regina had told him to be nice to her. "Ugh, no thanks," She mumbled.

"Come on. It'll be fun. You'll meet some kids. It'll be a blast," Tristan wouldn't let it go. Rory looked at him. What could she do? Things were d\going to be different from now on. Plus she needed to meet some people before she started school next Monday.

"Fine," Rory gave in

"Great. Maybe this'll loosen you up a bit, Mary," Tristan said with a smirk. "Be ready in twenty minutes." With that he left the room.

Rory stared after him, and then it hit her. "My name's not Mary," She called after Tristan.

She heard him chuckle then he called back over his shoulder, "Yeah it is!" Then he headed down the stairs.

Rory shook her head confused. Oh, well, she thought. She needed to get ready. She could try to figure Tristan out later.

A/N There's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. It was fluff, but it weas an update. I promise, more interesting stuff next time.

About the reviews, all I can say is wow. I never expected this to be such a big hit. I've gotten more reviews on this story then both of my other stories combined. I'm really glad you like it.

As for the pairing, I am taking my liberty of being the author and not choosing. I will probably have moments between her and several of the characters. Some may be the Gregory boys; some may be other characters I bring in. You'll never know who she's going to be with in the end. You'll just have to keep reading. Anyway, just review again. I'll be really happy.

Oh and one more thing. I'm looking for a beta. Please tell me if you're interested.

Kristie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

What am I going to wear? Rory sighed as she filtered through her clothes. It's too hot for this, she thought as she came across a wool sweater. Too cold for that, she thought as she picked up a tank top. A dress? No, that's too formal. Sweatpants? Too casual.

Rory groaned. "Why the heck did I agree to this anyway?" Rory wondered aloud, not noticing the person standing in her doorway.

"You should wear that denim skirt with that green Aeropostle tee. You'd look hot in that. Not that you don't already" The person said, making Rory jump. She rotated slightly till she was facing Logan.

"What are you doing in here?" Rory said as she scanned the room making sure no bras or tampons or anything like that were just lying around. She had to admit, she had rampaged the room fairly well.

"So, did a bomb go off in here or something?" Logan questioned as his eyes scanned the room. "Or is this just your idea of fun? Cause I can tell you something a whole lot more fun then that to do with your bed."

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to her clothes. Now that Logan had pointed it out, the skirt and tee-shirt did go really well together. She might as well wear it.

"Well, now that you have helped me with my fashion dilemma, you can leave." Rory said. Behind her Logan smirked.

"So," he said. "Why did you need this outfit?"

"Because, Tristan invited me to a party tonight," Rory replied trying to find the right shoes to go with her outfit.

"Well then, I might just see you there," Logan said as he left her room.

Rory started to get dressed.

Rory coughed as another gust of smoke drifted towards her. This wasn't her type of party. Why she let Tristan and Logan convince her to come she did not know. She surveyed the main part of the party in the dark room she overlooked. It was fairly crowded, especially the section that was obviously the dance floor.

People were squashed together and still managed to dance. A dance Rory would never imagine herself doing. She didn't know how they could stand the heat considering she was about to burn up and she wasn't amidst the dance floor packed with people like sardines packed in a can.

Then there were couples making out on couches…and floors… and tables… and walls… and everywhere else. A few had gone to the numerous bedrooms in the mansion, but some were getting it on right in front of everyone.

Rory sighed as she leaned against the nearest wall thinking she probably would have had a better time if she had stayed home and read a Jane Austin book like she had planned.

"Not having much fun either?" Someone from beside her said. She looked around and saw no one. As she looked around again she spotted the source of the comment, one of the McGregor boys sitting a couple steps down. He had a book in his hand. What was his name? Mark? Max?

"It's Matt," the guy said, as if he had read her mind.

"Right, I knew that," Rory said sitting down next to him. At his cocked eyebrow she said, "Okay, maybe I didn't. But how am I supposed to keep track of all your names? There are seven of you!"

"Okay, I won't hold it against you," Matt said with a small smile. "This time."

"So, what are you reading?" Rory asked, indicating the book in his hand.

"Oh, just reading the horse and his Owner for the millionth and second time. It was my favorite book when I was little," He answered.

"C.S. Lewis, he was one of my favorites too," Rory commented. "So, are you going in tenth grade?" Rory inquired.

"Actually, I'm still going to be a freshman. I'll just be taking some tenth grade classes. I guess I could skip ninth grade and just be a sophomore, but my best friend, Sam, won't let me. She thinks I'll abandon her."

"Really? Well I guess that's too bad." Rory said.

They both fell silent. After looking around the room a bit Rory tried to get the conversation started again. "So…" she said.

"Knit," Matt interrupted.

"What? Knit?" Rory looked at him like Luke looked at Lorelei when she did something odd.

"You said sew, I said knit," Matt commented as if that made all the sense in the world.

"Right…" Rory said, looking a bit skeptical. "Anyway, what I was going to say was, are you sure you are related to your brothers?"

Matt looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're so different from them. First of all you're reading. I've yet to see any of your brothers with a book. Plus you're reading _at a PARTY._ Shouldn't you be getting drunk like your brother over there?" She nodded to across the room where Logan was telling a story to some onlookers. Judging by his vast hand motions he was making, the story had something to do with his hair, the door, and the scantly clad blonde girl who was all over him.

'Parties aren't my thing," Matt said. "Especially not these kinds.'

"Mine either," Rory mumbled.

Rory sighed as she relaxed against the seat of the car. She and Matt had talked for about two hours about various things like books, music, movies, and such until Logan got so drunk he started a fight with some guy over the last beer. They got him out of there as fast as they could, but he still got a bloody nose. Once they had sheparded him, Jess Dean, and Tristan to Matt's '86 Corvette, they left.

"So, you're the designated driver?" Rory asked quietly.

"Yeah," Matt said. "The only reason I go to these parties is to make sure none of those bozos get hurt." He nodded to the back where his brothers were crammed in and passed out.

"It's lucky Logan didn't get too hurt tonight." Rory whispered.

"Oh, the fight? Seams like at these parties, at least one of my brothers gets in a fight. You get used to it." Matt said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Okay, maybe you don't. I'm still mad at them for throwing their lives away doing this partying junk. Especially Jess. He's smarter then me, yet he was held back a year. It makes no sense. I mean, Tristan and Logan pass, but probably only because they are the kings of Chilton. I'm still not sure how dean makes it through school. He's the least partier of the four, but he has next to nothing in his brain." Matt took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to my ramblings."

Rory smiled slightly. "It's okay. It's just good to know I'm not he only one who goes on and on at times."

Matt smiled slightly as he pulled into the driveway. "So, should we drag them inside?"

"Err," Rory contemplated. "We could try?" Matt nodded and they took hold of dean, who was the closest to the door, and put his arms around him. They dragged him to the door. As they climbed up the steps the front door flew open, casting a bright light on them.

"Why are you so late?" Someone yelled from the doorway.

A/N Its been forever, I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy. I'll try to update more often from now on. Sorry

I hope you thought it was good. I kind of let you get a more vivid picture of Matt's personality since he will be an important part of this story.

Thank you so much for the reviews. People like it a lot more then I thought they would.

Anyway, r and R.

Kristie


	5. Chapter 5

I have a really bad writers block right now, so if any one has any ideas for me please tell them to me in an email. I have no clue when I'm going to update this. Just letting yall know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Can you say finally?

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls not mine

Chapter 4

"Why are you so late?" Regina yelled from her position in the doorway.

"Mom, can we talk in the morning? It's two, I'm tired and two thirds of the people you want to yell at are passed out." Matt said as he stifled a yawn.

"Okay, well get them all inside." Regina went back up towards her bedroom.

"Well, that was weird," Matt commented. He was staring towards where his mom had been a moment before.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Mom never waits up for us. She knows were going to be really late and that my brothers are going to most likely be drunk. Dad knows too." Matt said as he and Rory helped, more like dragged, Dean over to the couch.

"Hmm," Rory said.

"It's not you," Matt said, reading Rory's mind yet again. At the skeptical look Rory gave him he said, "Okay, maybe it is, but it's not your fault. You go on to bed. I'll get the rest of the morons inside."

"Okay," Rory agreed, too tired to argue. She was exhausted. She headed slowly up the stairs and to her room. Once she got there she collapsed onto her bed and fell straight to sleep.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Knock Knock.

Rory's eyes flew open as she heard someone banging on the door.

"Rory, sweetie," Regina called through the door. "Come on down for breakfast. We're about to have a family meeting."

Rory sighed, and climbed out of bed. Pulling her dark blue robe on over her pink polka dot pajamas, and slipping her feet into slippers, she softly ambled down the steps.

She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down between Matt and Tristan at the breakfast table, she took a deep whiff of the pleasant aroma coming from her cup and took a sip of her beloved drink.

Looking up she saw everyone looking at her with slightly quizzical looks. "What?" Rory asked. "I like coffee."

Ray stood up from his side of the table and cleared his throat. "May I have everyone's attention?" He asked loudly. Everyone kept on talking.

"Hey guys, shut up or you'll face the consequences!" Regina shouted. When everyone immediately stopped talking, she turned to him and nodded that he could continue.

"Anyway, in result of events from last night, we are going to enforce a few new rules." Ray announced. Groans were heard from all around the table. Rory shifted slightly in her seat knowing this would not be good.

"Here is the list of rules. If you don't abide to them you'll be severely punished. We have a new member in our household and I plan to make her stay as comfortable as possible. Now, I have to go to work. See you guys later." Ray shuffled out the backdoor and grabbed his briefcase on the way out. You could tell he was not used to having to enforce rules.

Rory glanced down at the copy of the list she was holding.

New Gregory House rules

11:00 curfew unless given special permission.

No showers longer then ten minutes.

No sneaking into others rooms

No vandalizing someone else's property

No drinking

No smoking

If a door is closed, you must knock before entering.

NO KISSING

_Oh great_, Rory thought. _Now all of these guys will be mad at me. I know it's all my fault these rules were made._

"Crap, they really know how to bring down the whip." Logan muttered.

"No drinking?! Are they out of their fucking minds?" Dean yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"How is it that this house is turning into a jail?" Tristan asked, banging his head on the table.

"Kissing!! Eww!!" Billy screamed, running out of the kitchen. Brandon, Tristan, and Jess left also, leaving just Matt and Rory.

"This is all my fault." Rory said.

"Hey, its okay. They could use some rules. Not that it will stop anything butt…" Matt trailed off. "Anyway, how bout you get ready for school then meet me out front, I'll give you a ride." With that he headed up the stairs. Rory just followed him.

9999999999988888888888888877777777777777666666666665555555554444

Half an hour later, Rory was sitting in the passenger seat of Matt's car as he pulled into a parking space under a big oak tree. She stared in aww up at the enormous buildings in front of her. This place looked like it had been taken right out of pictures she'd seen of boarding schools for troubled teens. There was even a gargoyles on each side of the steps. It was slightly scary.

She turned to find Matt smirking at her a bit. "Nice, isn't it?" He asked, gesturing to the building in front of her. "Mom suggested we hire the decorator for our house."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's a bit off with their heads, isn't it?" she said then leaned down like she was looking at the roof of Chilton.

"What are you looking at?" Matt questioned leaning down also.

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower," Rory said, smiling slightly.

Matt just grinned. "Come on, I'll show you to the headmaster's office."

Rory followed him through a set of huge doors into an even bigger room. "Oh great, more big stuff," She says, slightly surprised. Matt smiles again, and just keeps walking, Rory following him.

He shows her to a door that reads "Headmaster Charleston". As she walks through the door, Matt smiles slightly and turns back around heading towards his locker. It'll be interesting to see how she fits into this environment, he thinks. He smiles and hopes she won't turn out like all the other people at Chilton. It should be interesting…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok, so how was it? I know, its been a while. Sorry. I'll try to update more often, but no promises. I'm still trying to elaborate on Matt's character since he's the only one of the guys that will be important in the story that was not in the show.

So, next chapter first day at Chilton. It'll be interesting. Rory will meet some people and interact with all five of the older boys.

As for the pairing, not telling. Mostly because I don't know yet. Anyway, review. I like to know what you think of it

All for now

Kristie


End file.
